


Trick 'r Treat

by reaperlove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Canon-Typical Violence, Cute, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Plot Twists, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperlove/pseuds/reaperlove
Summary: Cas and Dean go trick-or-treating on a dark Halloween night, let's see what happens when our adorable little monsters meet a truly evil man in a secluded house down the empty street...





	

**Author's Note:**

> As usual un-betaed and not edited. Tell me please if I should add or change tags. Have fun reading, it was a blast to write tbh :)

“Aww, aren’t you the cutest little monsters I’ve seen all night, you even wear matching costumes. Here, take two pieces.”

The sexy witch bend down and dropped the treats in the eagerly held up plastic jack o’lanterns.

“Thank you, Mrs. Wasserman,” two tiny voices chirruped in unison.

Cas turned to Dean and adjusted one of his tangled up tentacles, which earned him a swat to the arm and an eye roll.

“Caaaas, stop it, it’s supposed to look wild and scary.” Dean tried to peek into Cas’s lantern. “What did ya get? I got a Mars bar and, ugh, a box of raisins, blech. Wanna trade?”

“No, I don’t,” Cas grabbed Dean’s hand and dragged him down to the next house, which lay a little away from the rest of the settlement and was partially hidden behind thick bushes.

“Raisins are good for you, you’re gonna get diabetes if you eat all that sugary stuff.”

“You gonna get diabetes, blah blah blah, you sound like my mom. No wait, worse, you sound like _your_ mom, you mom.” Dean finally looked up from his loot and frowned.

“The Henderson house? You sure that’s the one we should choose? You know what they say old man Henderson did to those boys on Halloween ten years ago?” He looked around and found the street completely empty of other trick or treaters.

“That’s exactly why we’ll go there.” Cas’s jaw was set, eyes trained on the dimly lit driveway. Dean sighed, he knew Cas long enough to know when it was useless to try to argue with him.

“Besides,” Cas turned his bright blue head to Dean’s dark green, “they couldn’t prove anything. Okay, ready?”

They stood outside the heavy wooden door, Cas’s hand raised, ready to knock. Dean widened his stance and concentrated hard on all things monster inside of him before he gave a curt nod and Cas beat at the door.

A light went on on the first floor and they heard footsteps pounding down the stairs, accompanied by loud exclamations of “I’m coming, I’m coming, jessus, sodding kids with their loud knocking, gonna ruin the wood”. The door was swung open and a red faced, bulky old man appeared in the entrance.

“What do you want? You better get off my property before I lose my temper, I ain’t got no treats for you rotten kids.”

“Why Mr. Henderson, you got it all wrong,” Cas leered and a dark smile split his skull, “ _you_ are the treat.”  
Before Mr. Henderson was able to turn away and run, Dean had snug his tentacles tightly around the screaming man’s waist and pulled him closer to Cas’s wide open mouth. Sharp teeth were gleaming in the pale moonlight and Dean thought his mate was still as beautiful as a century ago when they first met. He was so whipped.

“Go on babe, you take the first bite, I know how much you love the crunchy bits.”

Cas didn’t hesitate and bit the head clean off before he passed the recently deceased Mr. Henderson over to Dean. They shared their meal in companionable silence until every bite was devoured. Cas intertwined his tentacles with his mate’s and pecked him on the now again visible lips.

“That was very thoughtful of you, my love, thank you, I do like the top best.”

Dean leaned into Cas’s side as they ventured down the road. “One more, pretty please?” he whispered into one of Cas’s ears.

“Gullible as ever,” answered Cas with a soft chuckle. “Okay, but just because it’s Halloween and because all those poor children deserve justice where humans can’t grant them some.”

Dean agreed, he sometimes forgot that it wasn’t just about a delicious meal but also about reminding people: If you mess with your kids, we’ll be coming for you and eat you alive. Dean thought it was a pretty nice and forward message.

They morphed back into almost human form when they passed a couple of little princesses and turned west into Park Lane. Mr. Underwood had not been a good boy this year.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is what keeps me writing, so please leave kudos and comments, thank you, from the bottom of my heart :) in case you're wondering, I got a lot of spam, about 120 comments consisting of only of letters and numbers, so I deleted them and only them.
> 
> This is part of [SPN Coldest Hits](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com), October prompt was Trick AND treat your readers, the title has to be from any horror movie and the story has to have a plot twist.
> 
> You can find me on[tumblr](http://reaperlove77.tumblr.com).
> 
> Have a nice Halloween, everyone :)


End file.
